


Psychosexual

by orphan_account



Series: College AU [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard's relationship seems to have gone a little downhill since Frank moved out to study in New York. One day in class, Frank comes up with an idea of how to study, and how to sort out his relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosexual

**Author's Note:**

> The way I've written about Freud's Psychosexual stages are NOTHING like they are believed to be in psychology. I grossly mangled the study just so I could write some porn.

Frank slammed the door forcefully as he stomped down the rickety porch steps. He hitched his backpack up on his shoulder a little too harshly, muttering nonsense words to himself as he pulled up his hood against the Autumn rain.

Another morning and yet another fight. It wasn't even eight am and he already knew the day was going to be complete shit. He was getting sick and tired of fighting with Gerard _every damn morning_.

Oh, he thought, turning on the sidewalk and walking quickly in the direction of the main street. Sure, living with my boyfriend will be fucking fantastic! He gave a little growl, to himself, but caused a little old lady walking towards him to back to the side a little as he passed.  
He loved Gerard, he really fucking did, but living with him was starting to get a little too tense for him.

Frank had thought moving to New York, going to college whilst Gerard sat his senior year at SVA was going to be brilliant. They would be together all the time! Not like when Frank was in high school and only got to see his older boyfriend on the weekends...if he was lucky. No, this was supposed to be _epic_ , in Frank's mind. Classes during the day, then he could spend all his free time in bed with Gerard. Well, okay, sure, he had to make time for work, and, well, you know, studying and shit, but everything else was to be about Gerard. Yup. That was his plan.

Funny how things never work out how you plan, he though bitterly as he rounded the corner, making his way towards the large college building looming before him. Nothing was how Frank had planned it in his mind.

For a start, he didn't even get to see Gerard all that much, despite them renting that shitty little house with the rickety porch. Gerard would be at school until all hours of the morning, working on whatever art project he had due. When he was at home, he'd lock himself in the spare room, working on his own private art work. Poor Frank was left to study on his own, work his crappy hours at Patrick's guitar store, and jack off in the bathroom when Gerard passed out before he'd even got home from work.

And then the fights had started.

They were always over the most stupid of things. Like this morning, for example, Frank had simply asked Gerard what time he would be home from classes at, and Gerard had blown up at him.  
Well, okay, maybe that wasn't _exactly_ how it had gone. _Maybe_ Frank had accused him of loving his art work more than his lonely boyfriend. _Maybe_ Frank had accused him of crushing on his tutor, and just _maybe_ Frank had got just a little bit over emotional when there was no tofu slices for his sandwiches when Gerard had promised to buy them in the grocery shopping that he'd forgotten to do the day before.

Yeah, this growing up and living with your significant other bullshit? Yeah, Frank was starting to think it wasn't all it was cut out to be.

Here he was, living in New Fucking York, missing his dog, his mom's cooking, studying some bullshit Social Sciences course, and starting to think he was losing his boyfriend.

As Frank made his way up the stone steps, and through the packed hallway, he decided he really didn't like growing up very much.

\---

Frank yawned and slouched back in his chair as his Psychology tutor rambled on and on about something he was pretty sure he didn't need to know or care about. Why the fuck had he picked this dumb course anyway? What did he care about society? Why wasn't he doing that music course he wanted? Oh yes, because his mother thought he should study something of substance. _Substance_?! He could play guitar whenever he wanted. _He needed an education_ , she said.

So here he was, listening to Jenny talk about some stupid psychologist from some stupid century that Frank really couldn't give a shit about.

"Let's have a look at the psychosexual stages of development..."

Frank pricked up his ears, straightening up in his seat. Did she just say psychosexual? He asked himself. Sex? He got to study _sex_ in college? _Seriously?_

"Oh, I see I got your attention, Mr. Iero," Jenny smirked, leaning back to sit on her desk.  
As the class turned to look, Frank felt his face redden.  
"Well, I'm sorry to disapoint you," Jenny said, leaning back to press a button on the laptop on her desk. "The psychosexual stages described by Freud aren't necessarily sexual..."

And she was right, Frank found, as he cringed and gave his desk neighbour horrified looks as Jenny described each stage in detail. Frank was pretty darn sure he had _NEVER_ wanted to have sex with his mother, thank you very much. Not in his conciousness, his unconsciousness, or anywhere else for that matter.

However, on his walk home from class that afternoon, Frank couldn't help but find his mind wandering. Some of what Jenny had described could make some sense, to some people. He guessed people _could_ get stuck in one of those stages Freud swore by.

As he found himself almost tripping up over his own feet, climbing the steps of the old porch, pulling his key out of his jean's pocket, Frank had an idea.

\---

 **Stage One: Oral**

Frank was lying on his stomach, notebook in front of him, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he read, when he heard the front door open. Smirking to himself, he shoved the book to one side, bouncing off the bed and into the hallway.

Gerard was pulling off his coat when he looked up to see Frank leaning against the wall, watching him.  
"Hey," Gerard sighed, dropping his backpack next to Frank's by the shoe rack.  
"Hey." Frank nodded, a small smile on his lips.  
Gerard gave him an odd look, before he kicked off his boots, and made his way into the sitting room.   
Frank bit his lip, going over his plan quickly in his mind before he followed him.

Gerard was sitting on the sofa, head back on the cushion, hands pressed to his face, yawning. Frank walked slowly over, trying to be as casual as he could, picking up the tv remote and flicking the set on.  
"How was school?" He asked Gerard in a calm voice.  
Gerard groaned. "Driving me crazy."  
Frank nodded, before he knelt down in front of the sofa, leaning on Gerard's knees.

Gerard pulled his hands away from his face, looking down at Frank curiously.  
"You okay?"  
Frank nodded, trying his best to smile innocently.   
Gerard cocked an eyebrow. "You weren't when you left this morning."  
Frank made a face and waved his hand in the air. "That was nothing." He smiled.  
"Nothing?"  
Frank nodded.  
"You accused me of having an affair with my sixty year old tutor and feeding him all your tofu."

Okay, now was the time to act, Frank told himself, still smiling, climbing up to sit on Gerard's lap, straddling him, and wrapping his arms around his neck. He ducked his head slightly, pressing small kisses to Gerard's necked, rolling his hips down slightly.  
"Frank..." Gerard moaned lightly, gently pushing at Frank's chest, but the smaller man held on, starting to suck a small bruise onto Gerard's throat.  
After a few seconds, Gerard stopped pushing, resting his hands on Frank's hips, holding on softly.

Frank grinned against Gerard's neck, before twisting and falling back onto the sofa, pulling Gerard with him.  
"What's got into you?" Gerard smiled, pressing his lips against Frank's.  
Frank shrugged, and kissed him back, wrapping his legs around his waist, grinding upwards.

As Frank felt himself getting harder, he gave a small moan, holding Gerard close against him.  
"Gee?" He drawled, pulling his face back, looking up at Gerard, breathing deeply.  
"Mmm?"  
"Suck it."  
Gerard blinked at him. "What?"  
"I want you to suck it for me," Frank smirked, slipping a hand down between them, pulling at his belt buckle.

Now, Frank had a plan. He knew Gerard fucking _loved_ sucking cock. Especially Frank's.   
But Frank was _never_ as forward as this. Frank just wasn't the kind of boyfriend to just _demand_ a blowjob. But this was a science experiment.

Gerard was still blinking down at his small boyfriend, a bewildered look on his face as Frank wrestled his pants open, and grabbed a handful of Gerard's hair.  
"I said," Frank pulled Gerard's mouth crashing against his, before pulling back again. "Suck it."

It could have went two ways, really, Frank thought. Gerard could have told him to go fuck himself, and stormed out of the room. Or he could have done as Frank said and just, well, sucked it.  
Luckily for Frank and his little project, Gerard done the latter.

Frank bit back a moan as Gerard slid down his body with ease, slipping between Frank's legs, tugging his pants off with ease, and grabbing Frank's cock without hesitating. Frank gave a little jerk as Gerard stroked him a few times, before he ducked his head down, engulfing Frank's full length instantly.

This time Frank did moan, reading up to grab a fistful of the plush material of the sofa. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt Gerard lick a stripe along the underside of his cock, feeling his small teeth drag along the sensitive skin.

Frank opened his eyes to look down, meeting Gerard's hazel eyes staring up at him as his head bobbed slowly, up and down, Frank's dick appearing and disappearing past Gerard's pink lips. Frank gave a groan at the sight, before he pushed Gerard's head off him, causing the older man to whine as he got to his feet.

Before Gerard managed to protest, Frank reached out and grabbed Gerard by the neck of his shirt, and pulled him off the sofa.  
"Frank?!" Gerard breathed, as Frank dragged him towards the back wall. Frank shook his head and pushed Gerard to his knees, back against the wall.  
Frank positioned himself in front of Gerard, one hand wrapped around himself, stroking slowly, one leaning on the wall, holding himself up.  
Looking down at Gerard, he pushed his hips forward slightly, rubbing the head of his cock over Gerard's lips.  
"You want it?" Frank breathed, heart pounding, stomach knotting up at the shiver Gerard gave as he flicked out his tongue.  
"Yeah..."  
"Yeah, what?" Frank asked, running his dick down the side of Gerard's cheek, the feeling of stubble painful yet oh so fucking hot.  
"I want it..." Gerard whined, twisting his head, trying to capture Frank in his mouth.  
"Ah ah ah," Frank shook his head. "You want what?"  
"I want..." Gerard breathed, closing his eyes as Frank smeared a streak of pre-cum across his lips. "I want your cock...I want it..."  
"You want it?" Frank grinned, slapping it slightly off Gerard's lips.

Gerard gave a small moan, before Frank pushed the head of his cock against Gerard's mouth, passed his lips, along his tongue. Frank gave a shudder as Gerard started to suck with such a force, Frank was surprised he could still stand.  
Gerard's hands reached up to grasp Frank's buttocks, digging his short nails into the soft flesh, making Frank cry out and fall against the wall. As Frank trying to balance himself on his elbows against the wall, Gerard let himself fall backwards slightly, head now completely resting on the wall, pushing at pulling at Frank's hips.

Frank gave a moan, thrusting into Gerard's mouth unevenly. He could feel Gerard smiling, his teeth dragging off the top of Frank's cock as he thrust in and out.

This was going a little better than Frank had hoped, he managed to thing, as he felt that familiar burn building in his groin.  
"Oh fuck..." He groaned, pressing his palms flat against the wall, he forehead pushing hard against the wallpaper.  
Gerard hummed around him, and Frank looked down. He could see clearly how hard Gerard was through his pants - but he wasn't even touching himself.  
Frank thrust faster, out of sync and jerky, eyes on Gerard the whole time, his lips swollen and red.  
"You like that baby?" Frank panted, loving the small thumps of Gerard's head hitting off the wall.  
Gerard hummed around him, hard and intent.  
"Yeah..." Gerard's head thumped harder against the wall as Frank sped up his pace even more, hips stuttering. "You love it, don't you?"  
Another hum.  
"You fucking love cock, don't you Gerard? Don't you?"  
Gerard's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Frank as he smiled and hummed his answer.

That sent Frank over the edge, pulling out of Gerard's mouth suddenly, stroking himself quickly, and giving a yell as he came, all over Gerard's face.

Frank fell to his knees, completely spent and breathless, leaning his head against Gerard's chest, panting. He felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him up onto Gerard's lap.

After a few seconds, Gerard placed a hand under his chin, lifting his face up.  
"Where did that come from?" Gerard croaked.  
Frank grinned stupidly at his boyfriend, and ran a finger down his cheek, wiping away a little of the sticky substance adorning his flushed skin.  
"You've got something on your face..."  
Gerard scrunched up his nose.

Frank squirmed, a little uncomfortable now he was sitting on Gerard's jeans without his own pants on...when he realised something. Gerard's pants were a little wet underneath him...  
"You came in your pants?!" Frank asked, squirming around.  
Gerard shrugged. "What?"  
"You didn't even touch yourself!" Frank laughed, straddling him, pulling up the hem of his t-shirt to wipe at Gerard's face.  
"I didn't need to."

Hmm, Frank thought, as he wiped the last of the cum from his boyfriend's face and placed a kiss on his lips. That was an interesting result...

\---

 **Stage Two: Anal**

Frank was leaning against the kitchen door frame, watching as Gerard shook his hips, frying some strange concoction of God only knew what, humming to himself. After last night, Frank was more than eager to move onto the next stage of his experiment, eyes trained on Gerard's ass.

Quickly, almost like fluid, Frank walked up behind Gerard, snaking his arms around him, causing the older man to jump slightly, as Frank quickly switching the cooker off.  
"Frank?" Gerard asked suspiciously as his small boyfriend began kissing his neck.  
"Hmmm?" Frank replied innocently.  
"What are you doing?" Gerard quizzed as Frank pulled him away from the cooker towards the kitchen table.

Without a word, Frank quickly bent Gerard over the table, hand in the older man’s hair.  
“Frank!” Gerard yelled indignantly. “It’s polite to ask, you know!”  
Frank smirked, and without a word, dropped to his knees behind Gerard, pulling Gerard’s sweatpants along with him.  
“Frank!” Gerard yelled again, but didn’t move.  
“I wanna try something…” Frank said in a mischievous tone.

Before Gerard had a chance to resist, Frank was pressing a kiss to his left cheek, before spreading Gerard’s legs a little, holding his ass cheeks open slightly.  
“Frank…”Gerard’s voice was wary. What the _fuck_ was he playing at?!

Without a word, Frank was pressing his lips up against Gerard’s small hole, almost pulling back when he heard the choking sound coming from Gerard’s mouth.  
“Fuck!” The older man yelled. “What the-” He cut himself off as Frank’s tongue began to flick out against him, circling the little opening.

Now this was new. This was _very_ fucking new. Frank had NEVER done this before.

“Fuck…Frank…” Gerard breathed, letting his entire weight fall onto the kitchen table. He was gripping the sides, the side of his face pressed against the hard wood, trying to stop himself from pushing back.  
Frank pulled back for a second, smiling at the sound of Gerard’s dismayed whines. The whole bottom of his face and chin was covered in his own spit, but he was pleased with himself.

“You like that baby?” He drawled, sucking on two of his fingers, before he roughly pressed them into Gerard, loving that hissing sound he always made on the first contact of penetration.  
“Fuck! Yes…Frankie…”  
“You wanna come for me baby?”

The answer to his question came in the form of Gerard hitting his forehead off the kitchen table, and pushing back onto Frank’s fingers, moving in and out of him, scissoring him, stretching.  
And that was all Frank needed.

He quickly got to his feet, pulling a condom from his pocket, before pulling his pants down, and spitting on his hand.  
Sure, he normally prepped the big guy a bit more, but this was for _research_ , remember?!

He ripped open the packet, rolling the rubber down his hard on.  
As soon as he felt he’d slicked enough of his own spit on his the condom, he lined himself up with Gerard, before forcefully pushing into him, fast and hard, without pause, giving a little moan at the yelled emitting from his boyfriend’s mouth.  
“Fuck!” Gerard yelled, pushing backwards, as Frank gripped onto his hips.  
“How d’ya want it babe?” Frank grinned, moving slowly.

“Harder…” Gerard breathed. “Fast…hard and fast…oh fuck…”  
Frank began to thrust into him harder, building up speed as quickly as he could. This was all about Gerard’s preferences - what Gerard wanted, Gerard got.  
“You like that?” Frank panted. “You like my cock in your ass?”  
Gerard gave a small squeak, unable to talk at that moment, pushing backwards as hard as he could, fingertips white from the pressure of holding onto the sides of the table.

“A little…a little to the…left…the left…” Gerard breathed out, his voice so low Frank almost couldn’t hear him over both their panting.  
Frank slowed, and readjusted his angle.  
“Here?” He asked, thrusting in quickly.  
“OH FUCK!”  
Frank grinned, and continued to pound into Gerard as hard as he could, hitting the spot every single time.

“Frank…oh fuck…Frank…”   
Frank knew Gerard didn’t hand long, and as he sped up his movements, he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer either.  
“Frank…Frank…Frank…” Gerard was chanting, as if to himself.  
“Tell me when, baby, tell me when…” Frank panted, readying himself.

A few seconds later, Gerard cried, “Oh fuck…Frankie…I’m gonna…I’m-”  
Before he could finish, Frank pulled out, and dropped to his knees, reattaching his mouth with the little, stretched hole of Gerard’s ass, flicking his tongue in and out, as fast as he could, circling.

Gerard gave a loud scream, his whole body shuddering, as Frank gripped his hips from behind, licking and sucking away at the his little back entrance.

As Gerard went limp, Frank pulled away, and quickly began to jerk himself off. It only took a few strokes before he was coming with a muted yell, and slumped forward slightly, resting his head on the back of one of Gerard’s thighs.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Frank pulled his condom off, and got to his feet, a little shakily, and made his way to the trash can, disposing of the rubber.

He grinned as he walked back to the table, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s shaking form, pulling him upright.  
“Look at the mess you made,” Frank smirked, kissing the back of his shoulder.  
Gerard just shook his head, eyes wide.  
“What the FUCK was that?” He panted.  
“Oh nothing,” Frank smiled innocently, bending to pull up his boyfriend’s pants. “I just wanted to see what you like…”

\---

 **Stage Three: Phallic**

This was one a tricky one, Frank thought to himself, a few days later, as he was lying on the bed, his psychology textbook in his hands. The Phallic stage was the stage that kinda freaked him out, if he was honest. All that stuff about sex and parents…no, no thanks. He was sure he could figure _some_ way around it…

-

Gerard was huddled on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, as he watched a Tim Burton movie, his head nodding slightly, sleep trying to over take him. Frank watched for a few minutes from the doorway, before he walked in the room, and took a seat on the arm chair opposite Gerard.  
“Hey babe,” Gerard yawned, giving a little stretch. “I think I’m gonna get to be- OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Frank had one hand shoved down his pants, eyes set on Gerard’s face as he palmed himself through his boxers.  
“What?” Frank asked innocently.  
“You’re jerking off.” Gerard said, wide eyed.  
“Masturbating is the correct term,” Frank said simply, using his free hand to pull his pants open.  
Gerard almost choked. What had got into Frank lately?!

Frank smiled at the confusion on Gerard’s face as he managed to lift his hips slightly, shoving his pants down to his thighs, along with his shorts. Now Gerard could get a clear view, as Frank had one hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking his slowly.  
“What is with you lately?” Gerard asked, eyes still wide, but trained on the movements of Frank’s hand.  
“What? I’m a teenager,” Frank half shrugged. “I’m horny.”

Gerard licked his lips slightly, hands twitching. “I can see that…”

Frank gave a small giggle, then smiled through a moan, eyes closed slightly. He sped up his movements, shifting his position slightly, almost thrusting into his own hand. His eyes flew open when he heard movement.

Gerard was on his feet, pulling at his own pants.  
“Uh uh!” Frank laughed, stopping for a second.

Gerard looked at him wild eyed. “What?”  
“You have just get to watch…”  
Gerard looked dumbfounded. “I get to…watch?”  
Frank nodded. “No touching yourself…or me.”  
Gerard stared at his smaller boyfriend, debating on whether he was, indeed, insane.

After a few seconds, he sat down, hands tucking under his thighs by the side, and nodded.  
“Okay…I’ll play along…”

Frank grinned. “Good boy…”

At that, he held his hand to his mouth, spitting on his fingers, before he begin stroking himself again, slicking his dick around the head with his own spit, giving little moans.  
“Fuck…” he whined, hips jerking, really putting on a show.  
“Frank…” Gerard whined in a low voice.   
Frank grinned, eyes closed, sliding down a little in his seat, moving his hand faster, stroking his thumb over the head of his dick.

“Gerard…” he whined. “Oh fuck….Gerard….”  
“Frank…” Gerard’s voice was desperate. Through his half lidded eyes, Frank could see Gerard’s erection pushing against his denims. The older man was squirming in his seat, almost thrusting against the air.  
“Frankie…Frank please…”

Frank just smiled and shook his head, jerking his hips up, thrusting into his own hand.  
“Oh fuck…Gerard…”

He could hear Gerard breathing heavily, fidgeting about. Opening his eyes, he met Gerard’s hazel-greens, and keeping eye contact, built himself up.

“Fuck…Gerard…I’m gonna…I’m gonna come…oh fuck…fuck…Gerard…Gerard…”

He came all over his hand with a small choking sound, hips whole body shuddering, before going limp in the armchair.

A few seconds passed, before he looked at Gerard, staring at him, expression unreadable.  
“Gee?” He muttered, wiping his hand on his shorts.

Without a sound, Gerard got to his feet, hard on still clearly visible, and walked straight towards him, grabbing his shirt and pulling Frank to his feet.  
“Bedroom, now.” Gerard growled, pressing him lips angrily against Frank’s. “I’m gonna fuck you into next week…”

\---

 **Stage Four: Latency**

He wouldn’t lie - Frank wasn’t _quite_ as pleased with the results of the Phallic stage in his experiment. Sure, he was more than happy that from watching Frank jerk off in front of him, Gerard had demanded a two hour sex session, and despite the fact it might have been a little painful to sit down the next day, and his whole body ached, Frank couldn’t really complain.

However, he hadn’t got the results he’d been looking for. So far, the Oral and Anal stages seemed to be strongest when it came to Gerard. More so the Anal, Frank thought, as he lounged on the sofa, his old sweat pants and ripped Danzig t-shirt on. It was a Saturday, and for once, he actually _didn’t_ have to work. So here he was, chilling out on his sofa, a text book on his lap, lazily highlighting terms for his Monday morning class.

Gerard came home around dinner time, having spent the Saturday at SVA, working on some project or another. He creeped in the living room, a look of worry on his face.

“Hey babe,” Frank called from his spot on the sofa.  
“Uh, hey…” Gerard replied, walking over, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
“How was school?”   
“It was okay…” Gerard looked down at Frank cautiously. Why was he being so calm? “I’m sorry I spent all day there, babe…”  
Frank looked up at him, smiling, and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it…hey, you wanna order out?”

Gerard stared back at his lover, confused. Frank, being okay with Gerard spending a whole day off in college, rather than with him? On his day off?

“Uh, sure…” Gerard said, sliding down onto the couch, pulling Frank’s legs onto his lap. He rubbed at Frank’s knee, pulling at the material of his pants, watching as Frank continued to read the book in front of him.

Gerard smiled to himself, before he ran a hand up Frank’s thigh, squeezing slightly, sliding up the sofa, closer to him.  
“Baby?” Gerard said, climbing on top of him, and trying to pull the book out of Frank’s hands.  
“Hmm?” Frank asked, looking up at him, a confused look on his face.  
“How about we go to bed early…we can order out later…” Gerard smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.

Frank sighed and smiled. “Nah, I’m okay babe. Got a lot of work to do.”   
He softly climbed out from underneath Gerard, and stood up, stretching. He turned around, and pressed a kiss to Gerard’s forehead, before leaving the room, calling, “You want Chinese or Italian?”

Gerard stared after him, face a picture of confusion and doubt.

-

Later that night, Gerard climbed into bed next to Frank, already under the sheets, back towards Gerard.  
“Baby?” Gerard smirked, running a hand along Frank’s hip, down towards his groin. “You wanna fool around?”

Frank sighed. “Nah, I’m a bit tired babe.”  
Gerard froze. “Huh? But you’ve been…lately…you’re all…”

Frank turned his head. “I’ve been what?”

Gerard stared at him blankly, before he pulled his hand back. “Nothing.”

Frank smiled, and kissed the tip of his nose. “Love you,” he yawned, before pressing up to his pillow.

Gerard lay for a few minutes, staring at Frank’s back.   
What the FUCK was going on here?!

\---

 **Stage Five: Genital**

Frank couldn’t lie - he really _did_ feel back about saying no when Gerard wanted sex. Before he’d started his experiment, they’d barely kissed each other goodnight, never mind been having sex lately! And now Frank had somehow managed to reignite that part of their relationship, and then he had to go and do the latency stage. He knew it wasn’t fair on Gerard. Fuck, it wasn’t fair on _Frank_!

It was the last stage though, and Frank was just happy it was almost over. This one should be easy, he thought. He already knew that Gerard liked Frank’s genitals, and Frank was pretty sure Gerard liked his own too.

So as Frank sat down on the sofa, flicking through the Adult channels, he gave a satisfied sigh when he heard Gerard drop his bag in the hallway, before his footsteps led him into the living room.

“Hey babe,” Frank called in a bored tone.  
“Hey, Frankie, what- what the FUCK are you watching?!”

Frank had to hide the amused look on his face as he turned to see Gerard’s eyes on the screen.  
“What?” He asked innocently.  
“Frank…you’re watching porn.”  
“Yeah, so?” He replied, turning back to the screen. He fought the urge to crane his head slightly, wondering just _how_ that girl was managing to fit three co-

“You’re watching STRAIGHT porn.” Gerard corrected himself.  
Frank shrugged, and slouched in his seat. “So?”

Gerard stared at him, before he slid into the spot next to him, and turned to the screen.  
“How does she fit-”  
“I don’t know,” Frank cut him off.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the screen. After around ten minutes, Frank turned his head slightly, staring at Gerard’s crotch.  
Nothing.  
“Well, that’s pretty conclusive,” he muttered, smirking.  
“What?” Gerard asked.  
“Nothing babe,” Frank smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek, before turning the channel. “Nothing at all…”

\---

Gerard fell onto his back, panting, as Frank lay on his chest, breathing heavily.  
“Well, that was pretty awesome,” Frank grinned, pressing a kiss to Gerard’s nipple.  
Gerard nodded, closing his eyes. “Yeah, it was…”

They were silent for a few minutes, before Frank spoke up.  
“I don’t know whether you’re an Oral or an Anal person.”  
Gerard’s eyes flew open as he almost choked. “A what?!”

Frank laughed. “I don’t know whether your fixated on the Oral stage or the Anal stage.”  
Gerard looked down at him, completely considering calling the doctor.  
“Frank, what the Hell are you talking about?”

Frank took a deep breath. “I’ve been doing this experiment, see, and I don’t know which stage you’re fixed on. I mean, I know not EVERYONE is fixated at a stage, but I figured you might be, and I know it’s one of the two.”  
Gerard stared at him. “You’ve been experimenting…on me?”

“You make it sound bad.”  
Gerard blinked. “Uhm…what have you been…I’m confused.”  
Frank smiled and hid his face against Gerard’s chest. “It was nothing bad!” He laughed, before leaning up against Gerard’s shoulders.

“In psych, we’re studying the psychosexual stages of life, and how some people get fixated. I figured I would, uhm, _adapt_ the stages, to see if you were fixated.”  
“Adapt…” Gerard breathed.  
Frank nodded. “Like, with oral, when you sucked me off, you came all on your own. With anal…well, you loved it, really. I didn’t even need to touch your dick, and you came everywhere. Phallic…well, I know you’re not fixated there, because as much as it turned you on, we had to have sex after you watched me jack off.”

Frank looked up at Gerard to make sure he was still listening. The older man was staring at him, eyes wide. Frank took that as a sign to continue.  
“The Latency stage…well, I just didn’t do anything with you, and that didn’t seem to bother you _too_ much. And Genital, well, that’s the heterosexual stage, when a person is supposed to be interested in the opposite sex…you failed that miserably.” He gave a small giggle, before he looked at Gerard’s face.

“So basically, you love sucking dick, and you love taking it.” He concluded

Gerard was silent, staring down at Frank for a few seconds. He closed his eyes, trying to secure his thoughts, before he said, “You do realise that is NOT how the psychosexual stages work, right?”  
Frank shrugged. “Not completely. I mean, sure, I know that’s not how you find out if someone is fixated at a stage, or if they really do wanna bone their mom, but my theory did work though, didn’t it?”

Gerard gawped at him. “Bone their mom?!”  
Frank waved a hand in the air. “Freud was a weirdo, okay?”  
“A huge weirdo…but how did your theory work?”

Frank smirked. “Well,” he reached under the covers, and grabbed Gerard’s hand, pulling it down to wrap around Frank’s growing hard on. “You’re reaction to this is a bit of an indication…”

Gerard gave a little moan, before he scowled. “I’m so pissed at you right now…after I suck your cock, we’re having words, Frankie-boy…”

Frank giggled as Gerard slid under the sheets, and down his body. As he felt Gerard’s mouth enveloping his whole length he gave a moan. “Oral,” he whined. “You’re definitely at the oral stage…"


End file.
